1. Related Application
U.S. application Ser. No. 12/123,521, filed May 20, 2008, and assigned to General Electric Company, which is herein incorporated by reference.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the use of an electrolysis device for water treatment.
3. Description of Related Art
The presence of scale forming species in aqueous systems, such as brackish water and cooling tower make up or blowdown, lead to an increase in system maintenance and a decrease in system yield. Accordingly, a need exists to decrease the presence of scale forming species in aqueous systems.